The Vocaloid Reunion
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: The Vocaloids have split and started families. What crazyness will happen if they go to a Vocaloid Reunion? MikuXKaito LenXRin LuaXGakupo MeikoXLeon TetoXTed
1. IntroThe 2nd Generation of Vocaloids!

A/N: Just so you know, I don't own the Vocaloids, or I'd be freaking rich. I do own their made-up children, though!

_I was wondering what if the Vocaloids separated and got married. So, I took polls on favorite couples and here they are and their children at a reunion! _

_PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU A POCKY IF YOU DO!_

_Here are the basics, the Story begins on the next chapter._

_JUST SO YOU KNOW:_

_I am going to do everyone's P.O.V. at least once=long story. sigh._

MikuXKaito-4 kids

_Rima-twin girl-12 yrs-has Luka's hairstyle but Miku's hair color (Lukas's hair just seemed to fir her rich lady image -.-)-The sexy girl_

Miki-twin girl-12 yrs-has Miku's hair.-The cute, innocent girl

_Shiru-twin boy-15 yrs-Kaito's hair, Miku's eyes-The hot guy_

_Kaname-twin boy-15 yrs- Kaito's hair, Miku's eyes-The cool guy_

_LenXRin-2 kids_

_Kin-girl-12 yrs-Exactly like Rin (-.-')-The outgoing girl_

_Ken(BARBIE!LOL)-boy-15 yrs-Exactly like Len (-.-')-The player(following his father's footsteps…referring to spice)_

_LukaXGakupo-2 kids_

_Rini-girl-12 yrs-Luka's hair, but in a ponytail. Gakupo's eyes.-The shy, jealous girl_

_Gaku(Sounds like a pet somehow…)-boy-16-Exactly like Gakupo-Dances naked constantly-The Samurai guy -.-'_

_TetoXTed-2 kids_

_Tiki-girl-12 yrs-Exactly like Teto-The bread maniac (like your mother -.-')_

_Teddy(BEAR!lol)-boy-15 yrs-Exactly like Ted-The 'what's going on' guy_

_MeikoXLeon-2 kids_

_Meiki(similar to Miki…)-girl-12 yrs-Meiko's hair, Leon's eyes-The 'Drunk' (mother's footsteps…apparently underage drinking doesn't matter…)_

_Lee(OMG! BOWL CUT! referring to Naruto series)-boy-15 yrs-Leon's hair, Meiko's eyes-The guy who gets beat up. (similar to his father, eh?)_

_NeruXNobody (lol)_

_I feel bad for lonely Neru…oh wait, she has her phone._

_THEY STORY STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	2. The Hatsunes and Kagamines

_A/N: I don't own the Vocaloids, but I own their made-up children!_

_I was wondering what if the Vocaloids separated and got married. So, I took polls on favorite couples and here they are and their children at a reunion! IF YOU FLAME ME, I WILL USE THEM TO COOK STEAK! _

_PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU A POCKY IF YOU DO!_

_Hi=Thinking_

Hi=Talking

Miku's P.O.V.

I was sorting through the mail, and there it was, the letter I had been searching for. I opened it, and on the inside read:

_Dear Kaito and Miku Hatsune,_

_ We haven't seen each other for a while, and I thought, why not have a reunion? We can have it at Your mansion or ours, It doesn't matter. We really want to see your beloved children again, see what they've become. We're sending this letter to you, and then you can send out the invitations to the others. We're expecting a invite really soon!_

_ Love always,_

Len and Rin Kagamine

I frowned. There wasn't much free time in our schedules lately, and it's been hectic, even with all the servants and maids helping. Yet, I really wanted to see my old friends again, especially after such a long time. I saw Kaito standing at the doorway with a curious look on his face. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just this letter…"

"I see." He came over and took the letter out of my hands, then read it.

"Don't you think this is a good idea? We can have it next week, I'll go call the Kagamines."

"But what about your job? Don't you have something to do?"

"No, I'm free on Sunday. Don't look so worried." He bent over and lightly placed a kiss on Miku's lips, then turned around and headed for the phone.

"Okay, I'll write out the invitations." I headed for the study room, when I heard feet running my way.

"Mother! Mother!" Miki, Rima, Shiru, and Kaname ran towards their mother.

"Mother, where are you going?" All of her children said automatically.

"Ah, I'm just going to write some invitations for a reunion with my old friends." I said, smiling.

"What's a reunion?" Miki the youngest asked, looking curious.

"It's a kind of party, mixed up with a meeting."

"Mother, are we invited?" Rima asked, playing with the hem of her dress. She had always enjoyed anything social.

"Why, of course! Now, run along, don't you have classes with instructor?" I said, continuing on my way.

Kaito's P.O.V.

I took the phone, and dialed the Kagamine's number. _One ring, two rings, three-Ah! He picked up._ "Hello? who is this?" Came the voice from the other side. It was Ken, Len and Rin's son.

"This is Kaito, a friend of your parents. Could you give the phone to your father?"

"Okay." He could hear footsteps through the phone.

"Hello? Len?"

"Hey,hey! It's Len Kagamine here! Kaito! Did you get the letter?"

"Yeah…We've decided to have it on Sunday, my place, and Miku is writing the invitations right now."

"'Kay, I can't wait! I'm phoning the others, see ya Sunday!"

Kaito hung up, then sighed. Some of his friends were so immature, but they made him happy.

The day of the reunion (Cause I can't wait)

Rima's P.O.V. (she's my fav)

I put on my best dress, made of silk and satin, sleek and sexy, white and black, with intricate designs. I called over a maid to paint my nails, and another one to brush my hair and put a satin ribbon in it. I stood in front of the mirror, admiring my look, and went to my huge walk-in closet. I pulled on my best heels, and walked around the room, studying myself in the mirror. _I look nice._ I thought, and put on enough eyeliner and mascara to seem irresistible. (Remember, she's 'the sexy girl' -.-') Then, I came out into the hallway.

Shiru and Kaname were already there, both in their best suits.

"I look good, ne?" I asked the boys, spinning around in a circle.

"Yes." Shiru and Kaname answered immediately, knowing that if they said 'no' they would get in big trouble with Mother, for I would act like they hurt my feelings, and Mother would scold them. But doing that was good for my future, ne? After all, I wanted to become a actress.

Miki came out of her room, dressed up like a doll in a dress with bows, ruffles, and ribbons, overflowing pinkness. Yet, she still managed to look cute in that way of hers. Any regular person who wore that would've seemed like they were cosplaying a princess. I shouted , "NANI?WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Then covered my mouth getting weird glances from the servants. Kaname automatically put his hands up and shielded his eyes at the sight, screaming "I'm being blinded by a fairy!" I just laughed along with Shiru, while Miki was fuming, still managing to look cute.

It was true, Miki was a bit childish, and believed in mystical beings. At age 12, she acted like she was still 5. Everyone thought it was just a phase, so they let her do what she wanted. "_And I don't get to do whatever I want. Whenever I do something bad they tell me that I'm grown up, and should act like I am. Like Miki isn't?"_

I was a bit jealous of Miki, but that's just her personality…being childish. My personality is the opposite of hers, acting like and adult. When I was younger, I got upset when people paid more attention to her than me, so I wanted to steal the limelight by making a 'sexy' personality, and pushing myself to the top of the ladder in the social world.

By the time people liked me more, Miki was still acting childish, acting like she didn't know how to grow up. People adore her for her cuteness, but otherwise, don't like her because of her personality. Being her twin sister, I've often protected her, talking back to adults, but this year, I'm making her protect herself for once.

We watched as a black stretch limo arrived, and the front doors opened.

I stood up, along with my siblings. A family of four stepped through the door, and they all had blonde hair. Mother and Father simultaneously said, "Welcome" to them and the servants took their coats. There was a girl and a boy, and they looked exactly like their parents, it was kind of scary. Miki and I curtsied, while Shiru and Kaname bowed. "_So these are the Kagamines." I thought._

"Ah, Kaito, Miku, we haven't seen each other for such a long time!" The man and the woman shouted out together, like they were one person.

"Yes, we have let the time pass for quite a time." Father said.

"Lucky you! They're all so cute!" The woman said, looking at us. "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you. What are your names?"

"I'm Miki!" Miki piped up, getting a surprised expression from Rin.

"I'm Rima, pleased to meet you." I said, plastering on the fake smile I mastered from all the society balls Mother held.

"I'm Shiru."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Kaname."

"So, what are your names?" Mother asked the Kagamine siblings.

"I'm Kin, nice to meet you!" the girl said, smiling.

"I'm Ken."

I looked at Ken. He was the exact image of his father, but he looked younger. _And hotter._

"Let's go to the main dining room, we'll wait for the others to arrive there." Father said, leading the way. My heels clicked on the polished marble floor, marking my every step. I looked backwards. _The boy called Ken is kind of cute._

A/N: Yay! Chappy finished! lol, I made Rima have a crush! –Audience Awwws- The next chapter is coming out soon, It's gonna have Luka and Gakupo's family in it! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU WILL GET A CYBER POCKY IF YOU DO, and possibly write your name in the special thanks. I know this is short, I didn't have enough time to make it long.


End file.
